Zashley Oneshot 2
by NamesChloe
Summary: Zashley Oneshots 2 another Zac and Ashley story


_**Oneshots**_

REPRODUCTION

The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination.

If not, then a bee or any other nectar gathering creature can create the same situation.

Brrrrrrrr…He lifted his hand, which felt like it weight a ton, and brought it down; two times completely missing the timer on his nightstand, the fist connecting with the wooden shelf in a hard impact. The third time it finally struck down, rendering the buzzer. Bull's eye!

Troy Bolton growled, bringing his hand back under the covers. His eyes hadn't opened once since he had been…so rudely awakened. The knuckles on his hands found their way to his tightly shut eyes, rubbing out the 'sandmen' for him to see.

Glancing at the timer on his right, he noticed its screen flashing 7.42, instead of 7.05, remembering he turned it off 37 minutes before, when the buzzing sound first started.

Darn…Even now, when realizing he overslept, he didn't panic.

…That was a good dream. Troy propped himself up on his elbows, when he caught a glimpse of the tent his 'friend' was making under the sheets in the area of his lower abdomen. A really good dream.

Yes, anything that gets the pollen to the pistils, write it on the list.

I'll try to make it crystal-clear:

The flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery!

He smiled, for he could recall the dream. Oh, he could recall it, alright. It was not the first night she had invaded his head. God, she was absolutely breathtaking. Those eyes, that hair, which bounced when she walked; those curves – oh, those lovely curves, that pair of luscious lips. He loved the way she smiled; the way she always played with her fingers, when she got bored; the way she hummed to herself, when she thought nobody was listening.

For Troy Bolton, she was flawless; not because she didn't have any flaws, but because of the little imperfections that made her a beauty – like the way her nostrils puffed up, when she was angry or the way she tapped her foot, whenever she was annoyed with someone; even the freckles, hiding low behind her left ear, she always made an attempt to hide were cute. And although she was a self-pleased and overall self-conscious girl, his biggest challenge yet and a tease, he had to admit - she was his perfect match.

"Troy, honey," The voice of his mother from the hallway, outside his door, brought him back into his bedroom. "Hurry up! You're going to miss school!"

"I'm on it!" He yelled back, sitting up in his current position.

"I'll drive you. You have five minutes!"

He sighed and undid the covers, his baby blue eyes yet another time falling on his 'saluting member' in his boxers. Okay, let's quickly get care of that.

Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust onto the stigma.

And why this frenzied chlorophyllous orgy starts in spring is no enigma!

The bell went off right as he came through the doors of East High, running down the now empty hallways. A boy, who departed to his classroom, was the only person he saw as he raced along the lockers, his school-bag swinging sideways, while he held onto it tightly; the sound of his sneakers against the polished floors reached his ears.

He was almost there, turning the corner and – BAM! He collided with something or better yet someone, sending them both to the ground. In that awkward moment he just caused, he thought about what a situation he was actually in; obviously lying on top of an innocent person or as he found out, because their chests where pressing up against each other, a her. He wanted to apologize, when she suddenly spoke herself.

"What," He would recognize the voice everywhere. The soft tone and the cute little accent she had, when she talked. What were the odds of running right into her? "So happy to see me, Bolton?" He found himself staring at her chest, - a lovely chest he thought - before his ocean blue eyes wandered up to her angel face. Her silky skin, her dark brown orbs, her kissable lips,…..He could go on for hours.

"You could have just said it, instead of jumping me." She taunted him. She always did. She was constantly like that and he liked her that way. She knew exactly what to do to make him go crazy for her. And he wasn't strong enough to resist.

"Admit it, Evans." He grinned down at her, but didn't try to get up. He like where he was. "The only problem you got with it is that you're not on top." She rolled with her eyes playfully and smiled, pushing at his shoulders so that he would stand up.

"Get off."

He hesitated, but once he got on his feet, he helped her stand up. He could only look, as she brushed herself off, so delicately and tightened her grip on her books and bag, which she retreated from the ground. "I don't want detention and I bet neither do you." She said, flashed him a wicked smile and hurried off to class, without another word.

"As long as you're there." He whispered, with a smile on his lips and staring dreamily at her, but quickly snapped out of it, remembering he also had a class waiting.

We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class?

A photo-periodic reaction!

Oh, that's good, that's very good.

Hey, I'm lost where are we? Chapter 2, page 5...

He didn't know what was so fascinating about her back or even the back of her head, but he somehow found himself staring at it from the beginning of the lesson. Her blonde locks fell over her shoulders, soft and firm like cotton candy. Troy wondered if they smelled like that too. The sunlight made her hair look like it was golden glazed. Beautiful. She didn't color it – maybe she got here or there some highlights, but nothing more. That also included her curls, with which she went to bed at night and woke up with in the morning. Everything about it seemed natural. Everything.

Reproduction, reproduction!

Put your pollen tube to work.

"Mr. Bolton." Yanked out of his thoughts, Troy raised his head to look at his biology teacher, Mrs. Spencer. She was a middle aged woman, a little short, with raven black hair, reaching just the length to her chin, glasses resting on the end of her nose, always formally dressed – you know the deal, right? She was your average boring teacher. And now, she was obviously annoyed with the young man, who so dreamingly gazed at his female classmate, sitting two rows before and one to the left from him. He had no idea how important this particular lesson actually was. Obsessive boy hormones.

"Would you answer the question…Or at least repeat it."

The immature fellow didn't even bother to open his mouth. He just continued to look at her, with a confused expression on his face. Mrs. Spencer raised her right hand to rest it on her hip and sighed.

"Please pay attention in my class from now on."

"Yes, ma'am." He said, before sinking lower in his seat. Mrs. Spencer returned to the blackboard, whilst the second she turned her back on him, Troy's eyes found their way back to Sharpay. Damn, he would love to get his hands on her.

"Bolton!" He quickly snapped out of it, as the dreadful shriek invaded his ears. His eyes found his teacher, with her hands on her hips yet again and the whole class staring at him. Was he day-dreaming again?

"What did I tell you a mere 40 seconds ago?" The teacher huffed.

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat. "It won't happen again." Who are you kidding, buddy?

Mrs. Spencer lowered her hands and turned her attention to the whole class again.

"As I said, there are two main types of Reproduction: sexual and asexual. Human reproduction belongs to sexual reproduction –" Duh, that much is clear. Troy took a glance at Sharpay another time, as his teacher kept on rambling, a broad smile gracing his lips.

"So you see: Most animals and plants reproduce sexually." Mrs. Spencer added. "Any questions before we begin reading?"

Reproduction, reproduction!

Make my stamen go berserk.

Troy leant back in his seat, bringing his hand to his mouth, rubbing his thumb across his lower lip. He just couldn't let such an opportunity pass him by….So he raised his hand. Mrs. Spencer spotted him and eyed him curiously, before she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton? What exactly did you miss?"

Troy could see Sharpay watching him from the corner of his eyes, whilst he was still looking at his biology teacher.

"Just out of curiosity;" He voiced himself and looked towards her. "Would it be possible for a hot, little female bug to tease and make this handsome male bug forget all gentleman-like behavior, and still be completely oblivious to her doing?"

Mrs. Spencer looked as if she just had a bad awakening – Didn't expect that, now did you? But that wasn't the best part. The best part was right there, left from him. Forgot about Sharpay? Her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged, as she returned the stare. Lovely. Just lovely.

Mrs. Spencer was just about to answer, for she opened her mouth to speak – probably to dismiss his question, with a 'how dare you' or something, before Sharpay suddenly interrupted her.

Reproduction!

I don't think they even know what a pistil is!

I got your pistil right here...

Where does the pollen go?

"And what would make this self-centered male bug think she would even consider him as a potential reproducer?" She smirked, as the majority of the class oooowwwed. Troy couldn't help it and smiled himself. Hello! Remember, this is Sharpay Evans. Sure, but he was Troy Bolton – and he was ready for a verbal showdown if necessary.

"Well, the way she looks at him; the way she smiles at him – she totally wants him. Oh, and let's not forget the effect he has on her panties." He finished, with whistles, laughs erupting from his male classmates and Chad's hand patting him on the shoulder. Sharpay rolled her eyes for everyone to see and waited for the commotion to settle.

"You wish."

"Oh, but you know I do, Pay." He leaned forward on his desk, while saying this and winked at her. Obviously, it had an effect on her, for she turned her head a bit to the left, hiding a small smile forming on her lips. Mrs. Spencer tried to go between them and stop whatever was beginning to form, but couldn't find the words. That was a first time. Ryan likely got it by the time, that Troy was o-so publicly hitting on his sister in a not so innocent way – and he mentioned her panties.

"Hey, don't even think about her panties, Bolton." The gorgeous creature's twin threw from the back of the classroom at Troy. But, he didn't pay attention to him, still eyeing the mentioned creature before him.

"Let him. I mean, it's the nearest he'll ever get to them." Sharpay snorted, followed by her gal pals in light laughter.

"Yeah." Gabriella, the perky brunette sitting right behind Sharpay, finally voiced herself. Troy wondered how she managed to remain quiet for so long. Usually, she interrupted something like that, before it even started. "Seriously, what makes you guys think you're all that?"

Next chapter, in an abstract way, the same thing applies

to the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms.

"Think?" Troy heard Chad's voice behind him, much confident – something that seemed to encourage the other fellows in the classroom. Good, I'm going to need some backup. "We don't think, we only know."

"I'll give you right on that 'don't think' part." Added Taylor, with a raised eyebrow at Chad.

"How can they?" Sharpay yet again spoke, after straightening her attitude from before. Troy got the support of his male friends, but now, so did she from her girl friends. "Their brains sink down to their pants every 5 minutes."

"Scientifically it's actually 3.55679 minutes." Gabriella let everybody know. God, her genius is showing again.

"So?" This time it was Zeke, and he wasn't the least hesitant. "That's practically all your fault."

"What?" A few of the girls squeaked, turning their heads to the poor boy that dared to say it. Oh, Lord. Zeke didn't look so tough, as he did just a second before. Troy acted fast and made everybody turn their attention back to him.

"Sure – With the tight, little T-shirts, the low cut cleavage and the short mini-skirts…We don't stand a chance." In response, a few of the guys nodded and a 'yeah' came from here or there.

"That's so not true." Gabriella protested and turned back to the boy two seats behind. "Tell them Ryan."

But now we are dealing with sexual response.

Are there any questions before we begin reading?

Ryan's eyes widened, as the faces all turned to him in expectation. Troy noticed that he started to sweat. He tried to open his mouth two times, but sadly no sound came from it. Troy smiled. Ryan was on their side. Who ever thought Ryan was gay, was badly mistaken – he was a hot blooded tomcat, just like they.

"Ryan!" Sharpay's scream echoed through the classroom. Ok, he may not be gay, but he's still a wimp, when it comes to his dominant twin sister.

"Well, they've got a point." He held his hands up in defense, as he stared at her and the other girls. Sharpay glared at him and turned to the front again.

"Oh, I'm so telling mom where you hide your Playboys."

"Shar!" It was Ryan's time to shout out loud in panic, whereas he received sniggers from the others rather than backup and a weird face from Gabriella.

"By the way dude…" Zeke, sitting on his left, tapped him on the shoulder. "Would you mind lending me those?"

Ryan decided to not even pay him a look and continued to stare at his twin's back.

"You can't do that."

Troy thought the debate stirred into the wrong direction a while ago and tried to turn it to him and the blond beauty, yet another time.

"Yeah, just because a guy's honest, doesn't give you the right to bail him to the highest inquisitor."

Sharpay threw him a look across her right shoulder and narrowed her eyes, before facing the blackboard again.

"Fuck you, Bolton."

A huge grin formed on his face as the words left her mouth. I got you! She lost the battle, with just three words and he took a deep breath, preparing for the sentence to come, sound just right.

Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch

could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?

"With pleasure, Evans." A smile graced his lips.

His classmates started clapping loudly, whistling for even bigger effect and he could swear he saw her blush, trying hard not to laugh, when the bell announced the end of the period.

He packed his stuff and got a few high-fives from the guys which passed his desk, before he made his way to the door. He stopped though right at the door, seeing Sharpay coming his way and stepped back, offering her to go first. She marched straight pass him, but not before she secretly gave him a smile, making sure her body brushed against his. Troy gazed after her, as she strolled away and was about to go after her, when something yanked him back by the collar of his jacket. He looked confused, when he realized it was Ryan.

"I was serious, Bolton." He kept staring at him. "Don't come near my sister's panties."

"Yeah, sure." Troy shrugged unconvincingly and took a peek at her down the hallway. "I believe she's more the hot-pants kind of type anyway."

"I'm warning you, Troy. Keep your paws off my innocent sis!" Innocent? Sure, she's so innocent that she's about to enter a cloister. Troy stared blankly at Ryan, who had a finger pointing at him and eyebrows furrowed together. He also noticed that he got pushed up against the door in the process.

When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater

starts pullin' that stuff, is she sayin' that she wants to do it?

Troy was more than thankful when Gabriella came along and startled Ryan, with her raised voice.

"Ryan Jerome Evans, I think we need to have a little talk about those Playboys of yours!"

Ryan tensed visibly when he heard his full name being mentioned and hissed through gritted teeth.

"Damn." He hesitated. "Remember what I said, dude." Was the last that left his mouth and he dashed off down the hallway. Gabriella, who at the moment just passed Troy, went right after the drama boy, screaming his name. Wouldn't want to be in his shoes.

Can't prove it by me, cause they change their tune

When you got 'em in the back seat.

Her white stilettos 'clicked' whenever one of her feet touched the floor – it was often quite hearable. Her bag hung from her right shoulder, as she hurriedly left down the hall, towards her locker.

Bolton could be such a dick. Of course! He's a man. It's not his fault most of his blood's always in his other head.

Sharpay sighed; a tingly feeling suddenly sweeping through her, as she thought about him. Who was she kidding? The frustration, pardon….The sexual frustration he caused was starting to suffocate her. It was probably killing him too.

With his heart beatin' fast!

They make it sound like a track meet, gross!

Yeah, then all they can do is say "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

If he's calling me a tease, then what does that make him? God, every time he took of his jersey between a basketball game - he was just as guilty. Those abs; that body. Every time he winked at her; that smile, those lips. Every time he looked at her that way; those magnificent azure eyes – they made her knees buckle when she gazed into them.

He was right. She wanted him and she wanted him bad.

Reproduction, reproduction!

Baby, give it to me now.

Turning into another hallway, she was unexpectedly grabbed by her upper arms and twirled around, before she could even see who dared to lay his hands on her. She was pushed against the lockers, which rattled when she came in contact with them and a stranger's lips assaulted hers. Whoa! Stranger? That's no way a fucking stranger. The kiss was fierce and definitely passionate. She knew exactly who he attacker was. Only one boy would dare to come her so close and put so much effort into the kiss, being the fact that he was kissing her for the first time. Finally! Sharpay's arms found their way around his neck, bringing them even nearer one another. She quickly responded, opening her mouth, giving his tongue permission to enter. His hands hastily grabbed her hips, pressing her between him and the lockers. Their mouths moved swiftly against each other, feeling everything they could get. God, how long they had to wait.

Reproduction, reproduction!

Is that all you think about?

Her lips got cold and wet, when his mouth left hers, traveling down her jaw line placing warm kisses along the way, drawing closer and closer to her neck. Sharpay dived for oxygen, for the first time after he first placed his lips over hers and leaned her head to her left, giving him good space to continue; her eyes remaining closed.

"It took you long enough, Bolton." She unintentionally moaned his last name, when at the moment he found the sweet spot in the crock of her neck.

"All things come to him who waits." He detached his lips from her skin to blow against it, making her hiss at the intake of breath.

"Yeah, provided he knows what he is waiting for." She ran her fingers through his hair, as he savaged her neck further. God, he really knew which buttons to push.

"Definitely." He mumbled, sending vibrations through her body. "Don't you agree?"

Sharpay's eyes only fluttered open for a millimeter or so, totally intoxicated with the feeling of his proximity. Her eyebrows raised a little. Jack pot! The janitor's closet – not very romantic, but it'll have to do. She couldn't wait.

"Screw patience." Her hands slid down to his chest and pushed him lightly off her, so she could look into his eyes. Absolutely beautiful. "I want you. Now!"

He only managed to chuckle, before her hands took good hold of his shirt and she pressed her sensual, neglected lips to his. He could also only smile into the kiss, as their tongues were at it again. Sharpay obviously liked tonsil hockey very much. Well, who was he to complain - he loved it.

Reproduction!

Come on baby show me that you really love me so!

Ohhh, I think I'm gonna throw up!

Where does the pollen go?

Troy felt that he was being pushed backwards, until he hit the opposite wall and Sharpay pressed herself, her lovely body up against his. Thank you! Thank you! He was so focused on her and the battle going on between their mouths, he didn't even notice that she opened the door to the janitor's closet and turned on the light. He got the drill, when she pushed him inside and closed the door behind her, quickly returning to his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck again. It was no problem for his arms to snake around her waist. The dim light threw shadows on the four walls of the closet.

He felt their lips were starting to swell and he needed air, she probably did too. He turned them around so she was up against the shelves, loaded with a bunch of crap and looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed red and her mouth was open, breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He couldn't get enough of her; his eyes roaming her sexy features. Her mouth formed a devilish smile, chewing her lower lip.

"Come on, stud." She whispered, finding the end of his shirt and gliding her hand under the thin material, over his hard six-pack. "I'm all for a practical lesson."

Troy grinned like a birthday boy, finally allowed to open his presents and attached his lips to hers again; the make out session continuing.

The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring.

Any comments on this?

His hands trembled from excitement, when they slowly made their way up and down her body, while hers still rested on his lower stomach. One of his hands went even higher and cupped her breast through the summer dress. Sharpay moaned into his mouth and grabbed his hand, pressing it even tighter to her breast. Troy's lips trailed down her neck again, this time resting on her collarbone, making her squeal in pleasure. He could help but smirk inside, for his accomplishment – I mean, who could say he satisfied the Ice Queen's sexual needs?

"Troy." She breathed, hooking her left leg behind his back, her hands pushing at his heavy basketball jacket, till it fell off his shoulders to the ground and pressing her groin closer to his already hard 'friend'. But he wanted, as so many times, to tease her and detached his lips from her skin, locking his lustful eyes, with hers. A diabolical grin and a wink later, he went lower in his knees, his hands running down her body with him, until he found the end of her dress and started to slowly pull it higher and higher up her tanned legs. Probably impossible, but he could swear his smile grew even bigger, when her panties came in sight. So she is a panties type. Pink in color, lace-trimmed, with a silver butterfly in the right side corner.

Mr. Stuart, is it true that guys like you, you know, mature and all,

Carry some protection with them for sexual occasions?

"Just for me?" He smirked up at her.

"What makes you think it was for you?" She had to crack a smile at him, when his face suddenly fell, his eyes playfully glaring at her.

"Don't, and I mean don't even joke about it." His eyes went down to her stomach, as he had ridden her dress up, above her small navel. His thumbs caressed the skin there in small circles.

"I couldn't take another one's hands on you." He almost whispered, lowering his lips to her bare stomach, placing kisses everywhere he found an empty spot.

"Neither would I." She caught her breath, when Troy's tongue brushed against her skin – he was obviously glad about her response. His hands held her in place by her hips, while he continued sucking and licking her delicate skin. Sharpay's fingers dug into his hair, her body wax in his hands. Troy Bolton is really a man of many talents.

Her hands left his hair alone just to go for his hands and glide them even farther up her body, placing both on each of her breasts, which caused Troy's head to shoot up in shock. You see, it was the fact that Sharpay, as it seemed, didn't have a bra on, under the light dress, so his hands came in direct contact with her full orbs. God, she's full of surprises. She only winked at him, before pulling him up by his collar and smacking their lips together. Troy wasn't a man who'd object lady, so he let his hands wonder her really, really fine developed chest.

Sharpay only squealed against his lips and started laughing, which sound suddenly gained on volume. She couldn't control it, throwing her head back. Troy watched her curiously, thinking he might have done something to trigger it.

What's the big deal? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book

where she adds up the days of her, uh, what do you call it, mentalstration?

Oh, that's really neat! Yeah, and what will the guy say when the numbers don't add up right, huh?

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

"What in this particular situation is so funny?"

"I guess your 'buddy' feels…..neglected." She smiled cheekily, looking down at the bulge in his pants, which she felt poking her thigh. Troy followed her gaze, until his face got tolerably darker in color – and embarrassment of course. Now, this feels awkward. He found himself removing his hand from her breasts, one hand scratching the back of his head.

"Well now," She coed and reached for the buckle of his belt. "Why don't we give the little guy some space to breathe?"

Troy only watched in amazement, as she unfastened his belt, opened the zipper and – basically watched as his Goddess undressed him. She wasn't slow neither fast, but he soon felt his jeans around his ankles. Her thumb and index finger on both her hands reached for the elastic band in his boxers, extending it and what followed was a Sharpay, curiously peaking at his most precious treasure. In realization, he looked at the girl on her knees, with her mouth wide and her fingers releasing the band, before she met his gaze, with the same astonished expression on her face – fascinated by his size.

"I correct myself." She smiled. "He's anything but little."

As she came back up to his level, Troy chuckled, pulling her into a longing kiss, his hands cupping her soft cheeks, while he nibbled on her lip. Troy's hands wandered to her round ass he watched so many times sway from side to side down the hallways and gripping it tight. As a result she jumped at his touch and giggled, attaching her lips to his again.

Lifting her up, Sharpay wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, letting him press her up against the shelves. The items on them rustled, one particular falling off it, landing on the floor, with a loud thump. Kissing, they suddenly parted, laughing at the simple fact that everything seemed to disrupt them in a comical way. Troy still held Sharpay close to him, as they calmed down and connected with each others eyes.

"I didn't expect sex with you to be so ridiculously funny." Sharpay smiled, adjusting her arms around his neck.

Reproduction, reproduction!

Hope he's proud of what he's done.

"Sex? This ain't sex." Troy childishly wriggled with his eyebrows. "This is only foreplay."

Sharpay cocked her head to the side and loosened her grip on him, freeing herself from his hands also.

"Only foreplay, hm?" She repeated, in more of a murmur and bent down to get her bag. Troy thought about that he might of offended her with what he said and that she was about to leave. He quickly tried to fix the damage.

"A mind blasting foreplay, that is." He emphasized, just as she tossed her bag to the floor again, after rummaging through it.

"Shut up." She ordered, but he could hear the playfulness in her voice. "I'm on your side."

She advanced towards him and grabbed his shirt, with one hand, pulling him closer to her, while she held something small in the other. Troy blinked a few times, looking at her seductive eyes glistering with lust.

"Now let's finally put this to good use." Troy saw the condom, she lifted before his eyes and abruptly grinned – he liked how she was thinking.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Reproduction, reproduction!

He was only booking fun.

"It's an essential part of being a guy." Ryan tried to explain to his furious girlfriend, who wouldn't want to listen, but instead made an effort to ditch him. At the moment, they were hurrying down one of the hallways. Ryan was mad that Sharpay mentioned the Playboys in front of the whole class, yet at the moment he was preoccupied, with trying to keep her to stay with him.

"Please, Gabby!" He begged. "Believe me!"

"So, you're trying to tell me that I don't satisfy you?" She huffed angrily, crossing her arms.

"No." Ryan grabbed her elbow, to make her stop from running away from him, facing her. "I really like you and I don't want to push you into anything, but I also need something to mend….my …frustrations." Gabriella unhooked her arms and looked at him. "Honestly, baby."

"I have just one more thing to ask you." She narrowed her eyes up at him. He only thought; this is it. "Are those girls prettier then me?"

Ryan watched as her features softened and her mouth curled up into a small, innocent smile. When he saw that he was still on the safe side, he relaxed and dared to smile himself.

"Of course not." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him. "You're the most beautiful girl in the Universe. No girl can even compare to you."

Gabriella bit her lip and stepped on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips, which he was really glad for. After they parted, she only looked at him for a while.

Reproduction!

See what happens when a boy and girl

don't know how to play it safe?

"You're giving those magazines to Zeke." She then stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the World.

"But, Gab-" Ryan whined, until he saw the look she gave him and decided on another answer. He didn't want to be chopped up into pieces. "Yes, …whatever my doll wants." And he pulled her into a tight hug, where she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Their sweet embrace was quickly interrupted though, when a door opened with a loud thud, followed by a bunch of giggles and laughter. Gabriella and Ryan turned their heads to where at that moment the janitor's door opened and Troy stumbled out, with his jacket halfway on and his belt in his jeans unbuckled. Right behind came a tittering Sharpay, adjusting her dress and soon finding her way back into the boy's arms, starting to kiss him. Troy returned the kisses as much as he could, while doing his belt.

"So, how about Friday night?" He asked, with hopes she'd say yes. "Now would be the time to go on a proper date, after…..what just happened."

Sharpay laughed and started to frantically shake her head, while still having her arms thrown across his shoulders.

Reproduction, reproduction!

"I'd love to." She smiled, before he again captured her lips with his. When they parted, Sharpay noticed their company standing a few feet behind Troy's back and cleared her throat.

"But I think now's the time for you to put those athletic skills into action."

"Why is that?" He asked confused, while Sharpay raised her hand and pointed for him to turn around. What he came face to face with wasn't pleasant: A pissed off, overprotective twin brother, with his girl. Troy gulped loudly, as Ryan's fists trembled with anger.

"Oh, crap." He whispered and fixed the jacket, which was still hanging loosely from his shoulders. Gabriella was currently holding him back by his arm, though that wouldn't last permanently.

Reproduction, reproduction!

Reproduction, reproduction!

"What did I tell you, Bolton?" Ryan shouted. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Dang." Troy grabbed his stuff and quickly kissed Sharpay again. "I'll call you, ok?"

Sharpay answered by nodding her head and giving him one last kiss, before he dashed off in the other direction, Ryan, that by the time got out of Gabriella's grip, right after him.

"Bolton!" The two girls, left behind, heard from the distance, when Sharpay turned to Gabriella and both burst out in laughter. What an interesting day this turned out to be.

Reproduction!

Where does the pollen go?


End file.
